1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm technology, and more particularly to a firearm system, which allows the trigger to be pressed slightly at a first stage to perform a single-shot firing action, or heavily at a second state to perform a continuous multi-shot firing action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large firearm generally provides a single-shot firing mode and a continuous multi-shot firing mode for section. Taiwan Patent Number 334844, Number M360726 (equivalent to China Patent Number ZL200920006985.3 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,196), and Number M371871 disclose similar designs.
The aforesaid prior art designs commonly comprise a bolt, a hammer, a trigger, a hammer hook, a multi-shot control bar, and a switch. The switch is located at one side of the gun body, providing a switching lever. The gun body has an axle mounted therein. The axle provides a groove configured to match with the hammer hook, the multi-shot control bar, a ratchet wheel and a pawl to fit the operation of the trigger in performing a single-shot firing action or continuous multi-shot firing action.
However, the arrangement of the switch, the axle, and the switching lever complicates the structure of the firearm. During operation to select the single-shot or continuous multi-shot firing mode, the user must bias the switching lever to shift the position of the groove of the axle.
Further, Taiwan Patent Number M383111 (equivalent to China Patent Number ZL200920174472.3, U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,576 or European Patent Number 2,392,888) also discloses a firing actuator mechanism that provides a single-shot firing mode and a continuous multi-shot firing mode. However, the user must operate a selector block to switch between the single-shot firing mode and the continuous multi-shot firing mode.
Furthermore, there is another design that has a rotary wheel provided at the bottom side of the trigger and rotatable to switch between a single-shot firing mode and a continuous multi-shot firing mode. However, the installation of the rotary wheel complicates the structural design. Further, the user must rotate the rotary wheel to select between the single-shot firing mode and the continuous multi-shot firing mode.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a firearm firing system providing a single-shot firing mode and a continuous multi-shot firing mode that has a simple structure and is convenient to operate.